1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to antennas, and more particularly, to a configuration of an antenna for a wireless station in a wireless network.
2. Description of the Related Art
The approaches described in this section are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, the approaches described in this section may not be prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
In a conventional wireless station, an electronic unit, e.g., a circuit, is coupled to an antenna by way of a coaxial cable and a connector. Such a configuration includes several undesirable factors associated with the coaxial cable and the connector, such as signal attenuation, intermodulation, signal leakage, and cost of the coaxial cable and the connector.
There is a need for a wireless station that minimizes usage of coaxial cables and connectors.